Still Worth Fighting For
Still Worth Fighting For is a The Walking Dead and Lost Girl Crossover FanFiction written by Mina A. Summary Season 1 "End Of Days" Mackenzie "Kenzi" Malikov was stranded in Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport when the outbreak first occured and was trapped there until it was overrun by walkers; reanimated corpses with cannibalistic appetites. Using the Shadow Thief skills she learned from her wolf-shifter friend Dyson, she managed to escape the chaos and exit the city before it was bombed with Napalm. After spending a few weeks in old cabins, Kenzi was forced to flee. She slid down a trail and was knocked unconscious near a creek bed. She was found by Daryl Dixon, a redneck from northern Georgia who was out hunting with his older brother, Merle. Daryl carried Kenzi back to the camp of survivors where her sprained ankle was treated and she was welcomed among them. "Mouth of Hell" A few months or so have passed since the initial outbreak and the Atlanta survivors camp are making due with what they've got. A smaller group from that camp; Glenn Rhee, Kenzi, Andrea, Jacqui, Morales, T-Dog, and Merle Dixon ventured into Atlanta to gather some more supplies, only to be trapped in a department store when a dozen or so walkers are drawn to the area thanks to a newcomer who just awoke from a coma. Glenn rescues him from the walkers and gets him to the rest of the group. The group gets to the roof, when the hear shots going off, which is Merle shooting walkers with a sniper rifle. A fight breaks out between Merle and T-Dog, which Kenzi tries to stop, only to throw a few punches herself and snatches Merle's gun. The fight ends with Rick, who was a former sheriff's deputy, handcuffs Merle to a pipe and Kenzi formally introduces herself. She refers to Atlanta as Rot ada, or the "Mouth of hell". "Born to be Wild" Kenzi and Glenn search the old drainage tunnel for a potential escape route and Glenn notes that Kenzi's not scared of much, to which she replies it's not her first time in a sewer. Glenn asks Kenzi if she'll ever come clean about her life prior to the outbreak, she just shrugs it off and points out the sewer grate. Both get spooked when they see a walker eating a rat and jump back when the walker lunges at them. Kenzi dispatched the walker with her sword and the two return to their group. With the sewers out of the question, Rick hatches a new escape plan, which involves him, Kenzi, and Glenn smearing themselves with walker guts as camouflage. A small rainshower hits and the guts start to wash off. Kenzi immediately goes on the offensive, slicing and dicing her way through the walkers on the streets with Rick and Glenn close behind. Having navigated through the crowd of walkers, Rick drives off in a cube van to evacuate the survivors while Glenn and Kenzi lure the walkers away with the sound of Steppenwolf's ''"Born to be Wild" blasting at full volume through the speakers of a hotwired Dodge Challenger. While luring them away, Kenzi shoots any walkers that get a bit too close for comfort. "Reunion" Kenzi and Glenn are the first to return to camp with the others right behind them in the cube van. The children are happy to see Kenzi, and she gives them each presents from the run into Atlanta. Rick is introduced to the group and is reunited with his wife and son, Lori and Carl Grimes. That night, everyone is around a campfire and the Atlanta-run team tells everyone what happened in the city, specifically what happened to Merle Dixon. Dale brings up the fact that Merle's brother, Daryl, won't be happy when he hears about Merle being left behind. Talks go around on who's going to be the one to tell Daryl about his brother. Ultimately, Kenzi agrees to be the one to tell Daryl, stating she wasn't scared of what he might do out of anger. "Left Behind" The next morning all seems quiet around the camp, until the children start screaming, Rick, Shane, Kenzi, Glenn, Jim, Morales, and Dale run into the woods and find a walker feasting on a freshly-hunted deer. Jim theorizes the walkers are running out of food in the city. Daryl Dixon returns from an overnight hunt. After being informed of his brother's whereabouts, Daryl attacks Rick and Shane, who quickly subdue him. Daryl then vows to retrieve his older brother. Rick agrees to help, along with Kenzi, Glenn, and T-Dog. In Atlanta, Kenzi and company head to the same department they left Merle at. Reaching the door they had barricaded, they see the chains have been broken and find the rooftop deserted save for a severed hand lying, bloodied, beside a hacksaw. "Kidnapped" The Atlanta crew follows Merle's trail of blood down to the streets, but decide to retrieve Rick's guns before continuing the search. Glenn goes for the guns while Kenzi and Daryl stand guard. Their plan is derailed when they're jumped by three men. During the chaos of the fight, Kenzi is kidnapped by two of the gang members who jumped them and taken to an inner city fortress that turns out to be a nursing home. When she's face to face with the apparent leader, she spits in his face and curses in Russian. "Rescued" The guys interrogate the kid that was left behind, forcing him to disclose where his friends took Kenzi. He leads them to the nursing home, and negotiations are made. Once inside, they realize the gang is just a front and they're really taking care of the old folks who were left behind. Kenzi is the one who negotiates a trade; guns and ammo for medical supplies. Rick, Glenn, T-Dog, Kenzi and Daryl leave and then discover their vehicle is missing, all betting Merle is the one who took it. When the five near their camp, they hear screams and gunfire, and realize that walkers have attacked. Using their newly acquired guns, they push the walkers back and succeed in doing so, but many of their fellow survivors didn't survive the massacre. "Aftermath" The morning after the massacre shows the remaining survivors separating the bodies of walkers from those of their deceased. They impale the heads to prevent reanimation. It's revealed that Andrea hasn't moved, having cradled the body of her dead sister, Amy, all night. When Amy finally reanimates, Andrea puts her down. It's revealed that Jim was bitten during the attack and the rest discuss what to do about it. Rick suggests the CDC, in hopes for a cure, however Shane suggest they go to Fort Benning. The survivors bury their dead and hold a small service. Later, Shane announces his support of Rick's plan. All those who wish, they would leave for the CDC at dawn. "City of the Dead" As Shane goes over the plan, Morales says that his family will not be joining the group and they head off in a different direction. Kenzi travels with Daryl in his pickup truck. En route to the CDC, the RV breaks down. Jim, in agony, asks Rick to leave him behind. The group reluctantly leaves him beneath a tree. The group arrives at the CDC nearing dusk, finding bodies littering the property. Rick bangs on the metal shutters begging for entry as the rest are in near panic. Just when all looks hopeless, the doors open and the survivors enter with guns raised. Kenzi sees someone from her past. "An Old Friend..." One of the two doctors remaining at the CDC is Dr. Lauren Lewis, someone Kenzi knows from her life before. Lauren and Dr. Edwin Jenner allow the survivors into the building, provided they submit to blood tests. Afterwards, the group then feasts on food and wine, most getting drunk. Kenzi stays with Lauren in her room, first taking a hot shower. Later, the girls talk about how they each ended up in Atlanta. "...and a Narrow Escape" The next morning Kenzi and a few others wake up with hangovers. After breakfast, Lauren and Jenner show the group brain scans of Test Subject 19, Jenner's wife, who allowed her infection to be recorded. Both Jenner and Lauren admit they do not know what the disease is or how to treat it. Plus, they have lost contact with other facilities. Worse yet, the CDC's generators are running out of fuel. When they are empty, the building will self-destruct as per a decontamination protocol. Though at first he tries to convince them to stay, Jenner agrees to let Rick and the others flee when the self-destruct is activated. Jacqui, terrified of ending up like Amy or Jim, opts to stay behind. Lauren grabs her things and leaves with Kenzi and the rest of her group. After a fiery explosion, Rick and his fellow survivors caravan away from the smoldering rubble, destination unknown. Season Two "Temporary Sanctuary" The group seeks shelter at the nursing home where the Vatos gang was taking shelter, only to find the place nearly looted and everyone dead. Despite that, they scavenge what they can and stay the night, discussing their next plan of action. "Trouble on the Highway" The caravan of survivors find the highway blocked by abandoned cars just as the radiator hose in Dale's RV bursts. The group decides to make a stop to get fuel and supplies from the scattered vehicles. As the group scavenges, a large herd of walkers are seen coming in the group's direction. Dale is stuck atop his RV, while the others hide underneath the cars. A walker hears Sophia crying and begins chasing her. Terrified, Sophia makes a run for it from under a car as two walkers chase her down a ditch through the woods. Rick rushes after the walkers. Rick, Kenzi, and Daryl track Sophia's footprints and cut open a stray walker, relieved to find no human flesh in it's stomach. The return to the group and promise to resume the search at dawn. "Bells and Gunshots" The group organizes a search to find Sophia before sundown. They hear bells and discover and old church, but no signs of Sophia. Rick, Shane, and Carl stay behind while Daryl takes the rest to continue the search. While marveling at a stag deer in the forest, Carl is critically wounded from a gunshot. Daryl and his group hear the shot and Andrea is attacked by a walker. A farmgirl, Maggie Greene, shows up and saves her, and takes Lori to her family's farm. Back at the RV, Dale finds that T-Dog has an infection in his arm and needs to take antibiotics (non walker infection). The group agrees to spend the night on the road waiting for Sophia and travel to the Greene farm in the morning. "A Walk in the Woods" Daryl and Kenzi decide to look for Sophia when they can't sleep. They come across a walker hanging from a tree, which turned out to be a suicide attempt after he was bitten. They rummage through the tent and Dary takes a can of peanuts while Kenzi takes two bags of pretzels. When they make it back to the RV, Daryl goes inside while Kenzi sits watch with Dale, where she cries because she misses her sister, Bo. "A Symbol of Hope" The survivors arrive at Hershel's farm to camp. After they arrived at the farm, everyone participated in a small memorial ceremony for Otis, a friend of Hershel's who died while on a run. Since Rick is still weak from blood transfusions and Shane's ankle is sprained, Daryl and Kenzi pair up to search for Sophia. Before they leave, Kenzi checks in on Carl, who's resting. Lauren was checking his vitals and informs he's on the mend, much to Kenzi's relief. She kissed Carl's forehead before leaving the house. While on their search, Daryl and Kenzi come across a farmhouse and search it for any sign of Sophia. Kenzi searched upstairs and packed up the sheets and blankets she found. On her way down, she fell through a weak stair and cut her leg. Daryl found old rags and wrapped the cut, helping her out of the farmhouse. Outside there was a patch of Cherokee Roses, the state flower of Georgia. The pair walked closer to the patch and as Kenzi admired the flora, Daryl told her the legend behind them. Daryl cut a flower free and gave it to Kenzi, telling her to take it "as a sign you'll see her Bo again, someday." Kenzi tucks the flower behind her ear and the two share a lingering look. Daryl scooped Kenzi up in his arms and carried her back to the farm, with Kenzi flirting a bit by saying "from this angle, you're very attractive". "A Shot Rang Out" Cast of Characters Season One * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes * Jon Bernthal as Shane Walsh * Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori Grimes * Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes * Laurie Holden as Andrea * Jeffery DeMunn as Dale Horvath * Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee * Ksenia Solo as Mackenzie "Kenzi" Malikov * Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon * IronE Singleton as T-Dog * Melissa McBride as Carol * Maddison Lintz as Sophia * Michael Rooker as Merle Dixon * Emma Bell as Amy * Andrew Rothenberg as Jim Season Two * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes * Jon Bernthal as Shane Walsh * Sarah Wayne Callie as Lori Grimes * Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes * Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee * Ksenia Solo as Mackenzie "Kenzi" Malikov * Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon * Zoie Palmer as Lauren Lewis * Melissa McBride as Carol * Maddison Lintz as Sophia * IronE Singleton as T-Dog * Jeffery DeMunn as Dale Horvath * Laurie Holden as Andrea * Lauren Cohan as Maggie Greene * Emily Kinney as Beth Greene * Scott Wilson as Hershel Greene Trivia Season 1 * The beginning of the first chapter is roughly a few weeks after Kenzi strikes out on her own to live her own life away from the Fae. * "Mouth of Hell" is based on the first part of ''The Walking Dead ''episode 1x02 "Guts" * "Born to be Wild" is based on the second part of ''The Walking Dead ''episode 1x02 "Guts". It's title is based on the ''Steppenwolf ''song of the same name, which is played at the end when Glenn and Kenzi are driving out of Atlanta. ** When Kenzi admits it's not her first time in a sewer, that is a reference to the ''Lost Girl ''episode 3X02 "SubterrFaenean" where her and Bo find a race of UnderFae living underground. ** Kenzi makes a reference to the 1999 American crime film ''The Boondock Saints. Norman Reedus, who plays Daryl Dixon, is also a lead in this film. * "Reunion" is based on the first part of The Walking Dead ''episode 1x03 "Tell it to the Frogs". The title is an allusion to Rick being reunited with his family. * "Left Behind" is based on the second part of ''The Walking Dead ''episode 1x03 "Tell it to the Frogs". The title alludes to the fact Merle Dixon was left behind in Atlanta, * "Kidnapped" is based on the first part of ''The Walking Dead ''episode 1x04 "Vatos". The title refers to Kenzi being kidnapped by a couple members of the Vatos gang that take shelter in a nursing home. * "Rescued" is based on the second part of ''The Walking Dead ''episode 1x04 "Vatos". The title refers to Kenzi being rescued from the Vatos gang and the five who traveled into Atlanta showing up to rescue their camp from walkers. * "Aftermath" is based on the first part of ''The Walking Dead ''episode 1X05 "Wildfire". The title is a reference to the aftermath of the walker attack on the survivor's camp at the end of the previous chapter. * "City of the Dead" is based on the second part of ''The Walking Dead ''1X05 "Wildfire". The title is a reference to the fact that Atlanta is overrun by walkers. * "An Old Friend..." is based on the first part of ''The Walking Dead ''1X06 "TS-19". The title is a reference to Kenzi and Lauren reuniting. It is the first part of the season one finale chapter. * "...and a Narrow Escape." is based on the second part of ''The Walking Dead ''1X06 "TS-19". The title refers to the group barely making it back to their vehicles before the CDC explodes. It is the conclusion of the season one finale chapter. Season 2 * "Temporary Sanctuary" picks up where the previous chapter left off, it also serves as the start of ''The Walking Dead ''season 2. The events are based upon a deleted scene from 2X01 "What Lies Ahead". * "Trouble on the Highway" is based upon 2X01 "What Lies Ahead". It sets the tone for the rest of the season with Sophia going missing and the groups' resolve to find her. * "Bells and Gunshots" is based on 2X01 and 2X02, combining the last part of "What Lies Ahead" and most of "Bloodletting". The title is a reference to the church bells the group hears as well as the gunshot that hits Carl. * "A Walk in the Woods" is based on 2X03 "Save the Last One". The title refers to Daryl and Kenzi's walk in the woods at night while looking for Sophia. ** Kenzi mentions her sister, Bo. This is referring to the main character from ''Lost Girl. Kenzi mentions Bo's bisexuality and her "ravenous sexual appetite" that comes from being a Succubus. * "A Symbol of Hope" is based on 2X04 "Cherokee Rose." The title is a reference to the legend behind the Cherokee Rose. ** Daryl picks a rose for Kenzi, telling her to take it as a sign she'll be reunited with Bo someday. This is indeed foreshadowing that Bo will make an appearance in this series. ** This is also where the ship "Denzi" (Daryl/Kenzi) starts to come into play. "Denzi" will soon become one of the two longest lasting relationships in the series, the other being "Gleggie" (Glenn/Maggie), which also begins in this episode but was seen off-screen. * "A Shot Rang Out" is based on 2X05 "Chupacabra". Category:Mina A. Fanfictions Category:Mina's Stories Category:The Walking Dead fanfiction Category:Lost Girl fanfiction